


Blanket Stealing

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Sharing a Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 22:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9927782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	

“I call Spence!” you said, reaching backward from the couch to grab Spencer’s arm. The case had you staying in town overnight and there were limited rooms available in the motel in town, so people had to double up. Whenever that happened, you called Spencer; he was pretty much your best friend in the world and he also a heavy sleeper, so you didn’t have to deal with Emily’s constant kicking, JJ’s tossing and turning or Morgan’s snoring, which he insisted he didn’t do. You’d never shared a room with Rossi or Hotch, but as your bosses that felt a little weird.

“Why do you always call me? It’s probably because you desperately want to get into bed with me,” he stuttered with a laugh. 

Spinning around, you kneeled on the couch facing him. “Of course it is, Spence. There is nothing I want more in this world than your lanky, geek bod.” You actually thought Spence was cute, but you never passed up an opportunity to rag on him.

“You don’t have to beg so much,” he laughed, as everyone made their way to their rooms. After racing each other toward the room, during which time you both tried to force your way in before the other, you fought over who got to use the bathroom first. 

“I call it!” you screamed, trying to push past him. “Come on!” He’d pushed you out of the way and locked the door, keeping you from getting changed and passing out for another few minutes. “Spence, I’m tired. I wanna go to bed. Hurry up.”

Instead, he busted your metaphorical balls by taking his sweet time changing and brushing his teeth. “I don’t know,” he started, nearly unlocking the door and then locking it again, “I may be another few minutes.”

“Spencer Walter Reid, I will fucking kill you,” you said, banging against the bathroom door. You were starting to get a second wind, which you didn’t want. You needed to start the case fresh in the morning and getting a second wind would keep you up for at least another couple of hours. “Get your skinny ass out of the bathroom.”

He laughed like a maniac as he finally opened the bathroom door, allowing you to get in and start your nightly routine. After removing your makeup, washing your face, brushing your teeth and getting changed, you left the bathroom and immediately pulled a pillow from your side of the bed to smack Spencer with it. “Now I’m awake, you bastard!” you said, bringing the fluffy pillow down on his head repeatedly. 

“I’m sorry,” he laughed, shielding his head from your soft assault. “I’m sorry! I’m sorry!”

“You are not,” you said, flopping down onto the bed as he laughed. “You’re such a ball-buster.”

Spencer snorted, pulling the blankets off of the lower half of your body. “You don’t have balls,” he laughed, “But you make it so easy! You get so cranky at night, it’s hard not to mess with you.”

After you smacked him yet again, ripping the blanket back toward you and covering yourself with it, he attempted to let you sleep, but since he’d woken you up, you were tossing and turning. “Stop moving,” he mumbled, now tired himself.

“I wouldn’t be moving if you hand’t fucked with me,” you retorted. You had your eyes closed and shoved into the pillow in an attempt to get to sleep - shutting off any outside stimulation. “I should murder you.”

“But you can’t because the team would definitely catch you. They’ll avenge me.”

“We are the best,” you laughed, kicking his shin. That would have to substitute for murder. 

He jerked back violently, causing you to open your eyes. “Holy hell, Y/N, your feet are freezing!”

“Then give me more blanket, fool!” Again, you ripped the blanket toward yourself in an attempt to thaw out your feet. Instead of tugging it toward him, Spencer threw the blanket off himself and walked over to his duffel bag.

A ball of blue flew toward you and you caught it. It was a pair of his socks; they had anchors on them. “Wear some of my socks. They’re really warm and that way if I happen to steal the blanket from you, your feet won’t be cold.” Reaching down, you slipped on Spencer’s long socks and settled into the bed again. 

“Goodnight, ball-buster,” you said, closing your eyes with a yawn. Finally. 

In one final attempt, you tugged the blanket toward you again. “Goodnight, blanket-stealer.”


End file.
